The Badge
by Wolflmg
Summary: What if the badge Jen gave Wes turned out to be a lot more then to remember her by
1. Default Chapter

            It had been a year sense she last was here, fighting the mut-orgs. She had left her time to go be with the one she loved. Jen walked over to the Silver Guardian Base she saw Eric working with the guardians, she figured he would know where Wes was. 

            Eric looked up, taking his eyes off the two men that were sparring; he had no idea what she was doing here. "Jen, what are you doing here?" he asked he kindly.

            "I was wondering if you knew where Wes was?" she asked. The two men that had been sparing stopped, they looked at Eric and then to Jen. Eric took a deep breath, he looked at his men.

            "Continue your routine," he told them as he walked over to Jen, pulling her over to the side so they could have some privacy.

            "Eric, what's going on where's Wes?" she asked him. Eric put his head down there was no easy way in saying this.

            "He's been dead for six months Jen. I had thought you and the others knew," he said softly. Jen backed away feeling the pain in her heart.

            "No," she said softly.

Jen was on her knees by a grave with the name Wesley Collins, trashing his name with her fingers. "How'd it happened," she asked felling the tears go down her cheeks. Eric who was standing behind her licked his lips, he then began telling her what had happened.

_Wes was in his dad's office he was getting ready to head home. "Wes on your way home can you stop by the bank and deposited these check?" asked Mr. Collins. _

_"Sure, thing dad see you at home," said Wes walking out of the office with the checks in his hand._

_Wes entered the bank, he walked over to the lady at the desk. "What's the name of the account?" she asked him. Wes was getting ready to answer her. When three men came running in the bank building with guns in there hands._

_"Alright, give us all your money and valuables and no one will get hurt," one of them said. Wes turned around looking at the three men with guns. Everyone in the bank building was panicky and shacking fearing for their lives._

_"That goes for you too, guardian boy," said one of the men pointing their gun at Wes. Wes gulped,_

_"Look, no one wants any trouble so why don't you and you friends leave," said Wes, moving his hand around to his blaster. The robber shot his gun, the bullet only missed Wes's hand by on inch. Some of the people began crying after hearing the gun shot. _

_"Next time I won't miss, toss your weapon over to me," he said. Wes slowly grabbed his gun, holding it out getting ready to throw it to the ground. The other two men were grabbing the loot as the third watched Wes. Wes acted as if to toss it over, but with a quick move he pointed out the gun shooting at the third man. He missed; Wes looked in fear as the third man shot his gun two times. Wes frozen as to what to do couldn't move. The two bullets hit him in the chest, Wes fell to the ground._

_"Move it, get out of here now," said one of them. The three robbers ran off. Once they were out of sight a few people rushed to Wes's aid, but it was too late he was gone. _

Jen rubbed her eyes; it hurt to learn how he had died. "How, is Mr. Collins doing?" she asked him softly.  Eric put his head down.

"He blames himself for Wes's death. Keeps on saying if he hadn't asked Wes to go to the bank he still be alive," said Eric softly. Jen slowly stood up, turning around to look at Eric.

"Could you take me to..." she couldn't finish her sentence it hurt too much.  But Eric knew what she meant.

"Sure," he said softly.

Jen walked around in Wes's room, she had been the only person in there sense Wes had died. No one could quite bare yet to go in there. Jen walked around with her hand out feeling the sheets of his bed, the dressers and desks. On the desks she found a few pictures. One was of Wes, Eric and his dad. Another one was of the whole Silver Guardian Crew. The last picture was the oldest of the three; it was of the time when Jen and the other first came here. Jen looked at the picture trying to smile remembering the time they had together. The closed her eyes shut letting the tears stream down her cheeks. When she opened them she put the picture back on the desk. Then something caught her eyes, it was the Time Force Badge she had given him a little more then two years ago.

She held it for a moment running her fingers over it; he had kept it all of his time. A few soft tears fell from her cheek, at the memory. Without thinking she put the badge in her pocket, for memory keepsake. She slowly walked out of the bedroom, when she was in the hall way she took one last look before shutting the door shut. 

She walked down the stairs into the livening room where she found Eric and Mr. Collins sitting down. She slowly walked over to them taking a seat in one of the chairs. There was a long pause of silence between them. "I haven't been able to get myself to go in his room," Mr. Collins put his head down. "I should of never asked him to go to the bank, if I hadn't he'd be alive," he said sadly. Jen and Eric were silent not knowing what to say to him. Eric had already told Mr. Collins that it wasn't his fault, but no matter what he would say.

Collins ran his hand over his face, he got up from his seat looking at Jen, and he smiled softly. "You should know, he loved you very much," Jen smiled back at him. He looked at his watch, "I got to go to the office," with that he walked out leaving the two alone.

Eric shook his head. "That's all he ever does is work. I don't know I guess it helps take things off of his mind," said Eric softly.

Jen put her head down; she had come here to be with Wes. But with him being gone, being here meant nothing to her now. 

"Your going to go back aren't you?" asked Eric. Jen looked up looking at Eric.

"Yeah, there's nothing here for me," said Jen, Eric nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Jen, I know you two cared a lot about each other," said Eric.


	2. The Badge 2

            Jen sat in the time ship silently with her thoughts, mainly on Wes. He was gone forever, but why did she care so much about it. In her time he had been dead for a thousand years. She still loved him with all her heart and now she'll never be able to be with him. Never get to see his smile or hear him laugh, never be able to tell him how much she loves him.

            "Jen," it was Alex on the holo screen. Jen softly turned her head around looking at the screen. Part of her wanted to turn away; the resemblance was just too much for her. But she didn't, she would have to face it sooner or later. 

            "You knew didn't you," she asked him softly. Alex could tell she was hurt and had been crying.

            He put his head down; he hated seeing her like this. "Yes, I tried to tell you," he looked up. "But you wouldn't listen, I'm so sorry Jen," said Alex, he had meant it with all of his heart.

            "Me too," she said softly. Alex bit his lip; he didn't want to ask the question but knew he had to.

            "Are you going to come back?" he asked her.

            "Yes, there's nothing here for me. I just need some time alone right now," she said softly. Alex nodded his head.

            "Okay, you take all the time you need. Will be ready for your return," Alex was silent for a minute he looked at Jen one more time before closing communications. "And Jen I'm sorry again, I know how much you love him," then Alex was gone. Jen turned away laying her head on the table. She could no longer hold back the tears, today events flashed in her mind. 

            "_He's been dead for six months Jen. I had thought you and the others knew,"_

_ He missed; Wes looked in fear as the third man shot his gun two times. Wes frozen as to what to do couldn't move. The two bullets hit him in the chest, Wes fell to the ground._

_"He blames himself for Wes's death. Keeps on saying if he hadn't asked Wes to go to the bank he still be alive,"_

_"I should of never asked him to go to the bank, if I hadn't he'd be alive,"_

_"You should know, he loved you very much,"_

_ "There's nothing here for me,"_

Jen lifted her head up, she looked over at the date on the time ship it was set for her time to go back home. "There's noting for me there and there's nothing for me here," she then took the badge she had given to Wes out of her pocket. "But maybe there's something for me…,"

Alex was in the control room he looked at the screen the time ship was gone. He then looked at the control log the ship hadn't returned and didn't appear to be on a course for home.  "Oh, no! Jen what are you doing?" said Alex, knowing very well what Jen was up too.


	3. The Badge 3

            Jen slowly lifted her head up the time ship had landed. She looked over at the date 2003.

            "Jen, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" asked Alex as the holo screen went on. Jen turned around looking at he was angry with her. "Get back here at once that's an order!" yelled Alex. Jen ignored his orders she cut the communications between them.

            "Sorry Alex but this is something I have to do," Jen.

            Alex slammed his fist on the table in front of him. "Take it things didn't go so well," said Lucas who just had walked in. Alex turned around anger and fear was in his eyes.

            "She's going to try to change the future," said Alex.

            "Will the future really change that much, if Wes survives?" asked Lucas hopping there could be a way around all of this, Wes and Jen were his friends. Alex shook his head, putting his head down.

            "Don't you think if there was I would of found it," said Alex staring at Lucas. Lucas crossed his arms.

            "I don't know, the way I see it you don't want Jen to be with him. And it must really eat you up to know, she really loves Wes more then you," said Lucas. Alex shot an angry stare at Lucas.

            "My relationship with Jen has nothing to do with this," Lucas put his head down. "It doesn't matter how much she loves him, she would never be aloud to be with him. Time Force would never allow it, and it would be dangerous for her being there. Her action there can and will change history," said Alex sternly.

            "Yeah, what about when all of us were there. Things seem to be pretty much the same here," Lucas shot back.

            "There was no choice in that matter, I had order Jen, you and the others to go after Ransik. If you didn't go, Ransik would have taken over and our time would be gone," said Alex lowering his angry tone.

            "Maybe, but then why when Jen left to go be with Wes you didn't stop her. If it is so against the law. Why didn't you arrest her, its job isn't?" asked Lucas. Alex took a deep breath, he put his head down.

            "I...I..," Alex didn't know what to say. Lucas who still had his arms crossed leaned against the wall behind him.

            "You what," Lucas shook his head. "You knew Wes was gone, but you didn't know how to tell her. So you let her leave without knowing when she would get there Wes would be dead. I can't imagine how it must have felt for her," said Lucas. Alex about lost it he ran at Lucas pressing his hands against his throat.

            "Listen to me, what should I have done stopped her from going at all," yelled Alex as he grinned his teeth. Lucas pushed Alex off of him.

            "The way I see it Alex, a part of you wants Wes dead," said Lucas.

            "How can you say that," said Alex.

            "Cause it's the truth, your not angry at the fact that it could change history. You're angry at the fact that if he doesn't die Jen will stay with him," said Lucas looking right at Alex.


	4. The Badge 4

            Lucas's words hit Alex hard, he was right a part of him did want Wes dead. "It doesn't mater what or how I feel about this. The fact is Jen can't stay there no matter what happens, it's against the law," said Alex. Lucas about laughed, Alex was still finding ways to turn things around.

            "Yes it is, but yet you didn't stop her. Your one of the high ranking officers here Alex you have a say in what is and is not allowed," said Lucas.

            "Even if I am, I still can't change the law. It would first to have to go through those in the same ranking as I and then through the judges council and they will not permit her to be able to stay," said Alex. Lucas just shook his head.

            "Or maybe you just wont do it, cause your afraid they would allow her to stay. Making impossible for ever to have your chance with her" said Lucas. Alex shot an angry look at Lucas he lost it. He ran at Lucas throwing punches and kicks at him. The two began fighting each other in the control room, ramming each other against the wall and desks.

            Katie and Trip were on there way to meet Lucas in the control room. "Do you think Jen's okay, you know after finding out about Wes?" asked Trip.

            "Well if I know Jen, she'll probably find a way to change what happened," said Katie as they neared the door. Trip was about to say something, until he saw Alex and Lucas having it out. Katie walked over to Trip wondering what has got his attention. 

            "Oh great, Lucas opened up his big mouth again," she said. Trip turned looking at her.

            "She we stop them?" asked Trip, Katie laughed a little.

            "Oh probably. We wouldn't want them to kill each other," said Katie as she walked over to the fist fighting of Alex and Lucas. She grabbed a hold of both of them by their shoulders lifting them up in the air. Lucas and Alex were giving dark grins at each other. "Now if you two are going to act like civilized young men, I'll put you down," She smiled prettily at the two. "Because you both know I can stand like this all day," she said. Trip snickered a little.

            "Hey shut of green boy," yelled Lucas. Katie's held Lucas up higher.

            "That's enough now," said Katie, Alex laughed a little. Katie turned her head lifting Alex up higher. "That goes for you as well, Alex" Katie shied she dropped both Lucas and Alex hard to the ground. "Why is it men, can't talk things out the way everyone else does," said Katie.

            Jen walked around in the park it was almost dark out, tomorrow would be the day he who be killed. A part of her wanted to run over to his house, and hold on to him until that day would pass. But she knew she couldn't, no mater how badly she wanted to stop all of this from happening she couldn't. Time Force would come after her, and even if she did find a way to save him. They would find some way of setting things right. She wasn't sure what would hurt more, Wes being killed by the robbers or having Time Force eliminate him.

            She slowly sat down on the park bench watching as the sun set, wishing some how things were different. At time she wished she never meant Wes that none of this ever happened, by the fact is she did. She fell in love with him, a love that would be doomed no mater how long her or Wes's love was it would never work. Jen took the badge out of her pocket, tears went down her cheeks. "Wes," she said softly.

            Alex and the others were sitting in a room together. Alex and Lucas both had their back's to each other neither of them had said a word to each other. "Are you two going to be like this all night?" asked Katie. 

            "He started it," said Lucas.

            "No, you started when you opened up you big mouth," yelled Alex. Lucas got up from his seat staring at Alex.

            "Yeah, well maybe it a good thing I did. Now everyone can see how much of a jerk you really are," yelled Lucas.

            "Oh ho," said Trip. Alex jumped out of his seat, angrily staring at the blue ranger.

            "Come on pretty boy, I'm sure you have something to say better then that," said Alex. Lucas was about to go at Alex, until Katie stepped between the two.

            "Don't you two ever stop, your acting like a bunch of two year olds," said Katie

            "HE STARTED IT!" both of them yelled. Katie yelled out loud these two were hopeless.

            "I don't care who started it. Now we are going to talk this through calmly," said Katie. Alex and Lucas gave each other a dark stare as both of them took a seat.  "That's better, now how did this all start," she turned and looked at Lucas. "Lucas," she said.

            "I was just talking to him about his feelings for Jen and how Wes fits into the picture," said Lucas. Katie nodded her head she looked over at Alex.

            "Alex," she said.

            "He was making rash remarks that I would like Wes to be dead," said Alex, Katie nodded her head.

            "Is it true?" she asked him.

            "No...I...I don't know," he put his head down. "It not like I'm happy about what happened to him. I don't know how I feel," said Alex. Katie looked at Lucas sternly.

            "Don't you feel bad now?" asked Katie. Lucas shrugged,

            "Hey someone had to get him to talk about it," is all Lucas said.

            "I think what Katie meant was for you to be a little more sensible," said Trip who had been listening to the whole conversation.

            "I was being sensible; Alex just isn't one to talk about his feelings. That is how he lost Jen," Lucas looked right at Alex. "Isn't it," Alex looked up hurt was in his eyes. "She thought you were DEAD we all did. Then you showed up alive, you pushed her away Alex," Alex put his head down Lucas was right he had. "You were gone, she feel in love what was she suppose to do?" asked Lucas the room was silent. Alex looked up you could see his eyes water up.

            "Your right," said Alex softly looking at the three.


	5. The Badge 5

            That night Alex was standing out on the balcony the same place where he proposed to Jen. To him it seemed like just yesterday, but it wasn't that almost two years ago.  As much as he wished what Lucas said was not true he knew it was. "I pushed her away; I let her think I was dead. It's my fault she fell in love," he said to himself. Lucas slowly walked outside to where Alex was. He had been feeling bad, in a way they both had over reacted in the situation. 

            "I'm sorry about early, I was a little harsh in what I said," said Lucas. Alex smiled lightly as he turned around to face.

            "No, you were right about me," Alex put his head down. "I don't know I guess a part of me still loves Jen. Even though she doesn't love me like she used to," said Alex. Lucas nodded his head taking a deep breath.

            "What are you going to do?" asked Lucas.

            "I'll contact Jen, tell her I'm sorry for yelling at her," said Alex kindly. Lucas nodded his head; the next question would be difficult.

            "And Wes?" asked Lucas. Ales looked up right at Lucas.

            "I don't know, no mater what I say she'll save his life," said Alex.

            "Is that such as bad thing?" asked Lucas.

            "Maybe in way, there will be no way to keep this from Time Force. They will find out one way or another," said Alex, Lucas nodded his head he knew that to be true.

            "So what are you going to tell her to do?" asked Lucas softly, Alex looked at Lucas almost unsure of how to answer the question.

            It was late noon; Jen had been walking around all day deciding what she should do. No mater what she chooses to do she'll have to go back. Time Force would only come after, and even worse if she did save Wes what would they do to him when they would come for her. 

            She found herself inside Bio-Lab walking around; she didn't make any eye contact with anyone hopping to avoid any conversation with anyone. 

            She walked past all of the office rooms; she froze when she walked past Mr. Collins office. He was talking on the phone with someone un aware of the fate of his son. Jen put her head down remembering how sad and depressed he was when she last saw him, blaming himself for the death of his son. She was getting ready to walk away, until she was bumped into by someone. 

            "Sorry about," he said as he walked into his father office. Jen stopped she knew that voice, she turned around watching as Wes walked into the office. He hadn't known it was her she had bumped into, part of her was glade he hadn't. As for the other part she wished he had, then maybe none of this would happen.

            "Wesley, headed home?" asked Mr. Collins as he hung up the phone. Jen continued standing their listing to the conversation.

            "Yeah, Eric and I just finished up our rounds," said Wes. Mr. Collins nodded his head, he was so proud of his son. Mr. Collins picked up a file from his desk.

 "Wes on your way home can you stop by the bank and deposited these check?" asked Mr. Collins, Wes took them from his father smiling.

"Sure, thing dad see you at home," said Wes. Jen put her head down, everything Eric had said was true, she wished this was a dream but knew it wasn't. She could no longer handle the emotions building up inside of her she took off running. Wes began walking out of the office with the checks in his hand. He took a few steps and noticed his foot had stepped on something, Wes moved his foot over to see what it was.

He looked at it oddly, as he picked it up. "Weird I could have sworn I left you at home," he said looking at the badge. Sadness fell upon him of the memory of how he gotten it.

_Jen took Wes's hand in hers; pulling something of her jacket she placed the badge in his hands. "I want you to have this Wes," she looked at him sadly feeling the tears build up. "Don't ever forget me," she said. Wes looked at her, feeling the same sadness inside of him._

_"Never could," they looked each other in the eyes, then Jen slowly backed away. Wes watched as she left wishing she could stay forever. Jen stopped and turned she ran to him throwing her arms around him. Wes brought her closer to him, by putting his arms around her holding her in a hug._

_Slowly Jen back away, tears running down her cheeks. "I should of told you this a long time ago…I love you," she said. There it was what Wes wanted to know for a long time._

_"I love you to, I wish I could live in a thousand years so we can be together again," he said softly, Jen once again but her arms around him. The two held each other for only a short moment and then Jen backed away looking at him one last time. And then she was gone._   

As Wes continued to look at the badge another memory came over him. __

_Wes walked over by the fire where Jen was sitting, he recalled on early that day. If she didn't show up when she did he might not be able to have this moment with her. He sat next to her with the blanket around them warming by the fire. They looked each other in the eyes smiling, they still loved each other. "I knew that some day I see, you again Jen," said Wes smiling looking into her eyes._

_"I guess I can change my destiny too," she smiled; they looked each other in the eyes once more. Then Jen rested her head against Wes shoulder, Wes held her close. _

The memory faded just as quickly as it came, Wes shied as he put the badge in his shirt pocket. They both had thought that, that was there chance to be together, but things never work out the way you want them to.

Wes walked out of Bio-Lab heading over to his motorcycle. 


	6. The Badge 6

            Jen was in the time ship alone feeling the tears go down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was save Wes, and be with him forever. 

            "Jen," Alex said softly over the holo screen. Jen wiped her eyes drying the tears away before she turned to look at Alex. Alex heart hurt when he saw her face, he could tell she had been crying. 

            "What do you want Alex?" she asked him softly, Alex took a deep breath this was hard for him.

            "There's still time Jen, you can still save him," said Alex. Jen looked at him surprised of all people.

            "But, what about about..," Alex cut her off.

            "Forget about Time Force, do it for you," said Alex. Jen smiled.

            "Thank you Alex, I know that wasn't easy for you," said Jen.

            "It alright, now go before it's too late," he said cutting off the connection. Jen got up and ran out of the time ship, there wasn't much time left.

            Alex sat back in his chair taking a deep, it was time to let go. "MR. COLLINS!" yelled a voice. Alex froze this was not good, he turned around, it was Captain Logan. Alex put his head down, it was all over now.

Wes entered the bank; he walked over to the lady at the desk. "What's the name of the account?" she asked him. Wes was getting ready to answer her. When three men came running in the bank building with guns in there hands.

"Alright, give us all your money and valuables and no one will get hurt," one of them said. Wes turned around looking at the three men with guns. Everyone in the bank building was panicky and shacking fearing for their lives.

"That goes for you too, guardian boy," said one of the men pointing their gun at Wes. Wes gulped,

"Look, no one wants any trouble so why don't you and you friends leave," said Wes, moving his hand around to his blaster. The robber shot his gun, the bullet only missed Wes's hand by on inch. Some of the people began crying after hearing the gun shot. 

"Next time I won't miss, toss your weapon over to me," he said. Wes slowly grabbed his gun, holding it out getting ready to throw it to the ground. The other two men were grabbing the loot as the third watched Wes.  Jen came running into the Bank building, the three robbers looked at her, and their guns were pointed right at her.

"JEN!" yelled Wes, one of the robber turned looking at Wes who still had his out.

"Move lets get out of here," said the leader. The robber that was looking at Wes shot his gun two times, hitting Wes in the chest.

"Noo," yelled Jen, as the robbers ran out of the building. Jen ran over to Wes, who was lying still on the ground.

"Someone calls 911" said one of the people inside the bank.

Jen ran her hand over Wes face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wes, no please," when she could no longer could bare to look at him. She turned away letting the tears fall from her eyes. 

The rest of the people remained quite; some were still jumpy over what happed. Others were saddened by what happened to Wes. Wes slowly opened his eyes, sitting himself up.

The people were in shock he was alive. Jen could hear their gasp, slowly she turned around. "Wes you alive," said Jen throwing her arms around him. Wes put his arms around her; they held each other for a moment. 

"But, but how?" asked Jen, Wes wonder as well how had he survived. That's when he felt something in his shirt pocket, he pulled it out. It was the badge. The badge had saved Wes's life by taking two bullets. Jen helped Wes to his feet; Wes took Jen hands in his smiling.

"Jen what are you doing here?" asked Wes looking into Jen eyes.

"I missed you," said Jen softly, Wes smiled he brought Jen closer to him holding her in his arms.

A few hours later, Wes and Jen found themselves walking together on the beach. Hands in hands, starting their lives together, Wes looked into her eyes. "Come on I want to show you something," he said holding her hand tight. He then began running to the ocean.

"Wes, what are you doing," she yelled as he lightly pulled her with him, into the water. 

"You jerk," said Jen dunking him under the water. When Wes came back up, he was smiling, and laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked him.

"You know you're really cute when you're made," said Wes laughing, Jen began laughing too.  The two then began splashing each other in the water, having the time of their lives.

After few minutes the two got out of the water, with their cloths soaking wet. "You know I going to pay you back, these are the only cloths I have," said Jen, Wes smiled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked grinning. Jen shot him a look.

"I'm going to get you," she yelled. Wes knew he better run.

"You're going to have to catch me first," he said running. Jen then ran after him, catching up to him. She jumped on top him, making them both roll in the sand laughing. When they finally came to a stop, Jen was lying on top of Wes, both of them were still laughing. 

Until shadows came over them, Jen looked up she stopped laughing. Wes, who had his eyes on Jen the whole time, didn't notice the shadows, until he could see the fear in Jen's eyes. That's when he saw them.

"Hello Jennifer," said Logan, four other time force officers were with him. None of whom were their friends. Wes and Jen got to their feet, Wes could see the fear and pain in Jen eyes this was not good.

"Captain," said Jen, Logan looked at Wes in a disappointing way.

"You need to come with us," he said sternly. Wes got right in front of Jen protecting her.

"Leave her alone, your not taking her anywhere," yelled Wes angrily. Logan looked at his officers; they drew out their blaster, pointed right at Wes. 

"Step aside young man," yelled Logan.

"I'm not moving," Wes shot back. The four officers were getting ready, too.

"WAIT!" yelled Jen moving in front of Wes. "Don't shoot him, please" she looked at Wes sadly then turned to her Captain. "I'll go with you, as long as you leave him alone," said Jen. Logan nodded his head; the four officers put their guns away. Two of them then walked over to Jen, grabbing a hold of her.

Wes didn't know what to say, he felt so helpless.

"I'm so sorry Wes," she said sadly feeling the tears go down her cheeks.

"I don't understand, why," he asked. Why did this have to happen it wasn't fair? Jen put her head down.

"When you get home, look on your dresser and you'll understand," Wes watched as Jen was taking away, he stayed there until he could no longer see them.

Wes walked into his home in wet and sandy cloths. "Wes, are you alright son I was worried. I head about the shooting," said his father. Wes didn't say a word he just walked up stairs to his room.

He walked over to the dresser, and there it was the time force badge except this one had no markings of the bullets. Wes then took out the badge that saved his life; he held both of them in his hands. He then knew, what was going to happen but didn't. "Jen," he said softly.

_To be continued in Saving Jen._


End file.
